Player Class - Guardsman
"We go in, kill anything that moves and then blow the structure with a demo charge." ''--- Eli Plex, Assault Veteran of the Secondus 21st.'' No matter how subtle the Acolytes may go about their investigation, at some point talking, stealth, and the use of cunning cease and the need for brute force will be called upon. This is the Guardsmen's role. They are a tough, ruthless bunch, experts in the field craft and various ranged weaponry---anything deom the humble Lasgun to the sophisticared Sniper Rifle. Known as the Hammer of The Emperor, the Imperial Guard is the largest fighting force in the history of the galaxy. It is made up of billions upon billions of soldiers, all recruited from the many worlds of the Imperium. The Departmento Munitorum is tasked with supervising, supplying and sourcing the regiments of the Imperial Guard but even this organization has no idea of exactly how many troops are under arms as the continous toll of casualties and influx of recruits will run into the millions in a single day. The Guard regiments come from many different planets and their native cultures, style of dress, technological background and warrior traditions are all too different. The Guard does not even try to impose a standard uniform, preferring to exploit the unique strength of each company, be it a tribal warrior clan, or a highly drilled regimented unit of Cadians. To this end there is no formal training; each regiment is trusted to instruct their own troops in the war craft they have developed in their own culture. Infact, the only kind of unity within the Imperial Guard is the use of standard equipment such as the Lasgun. It is from this vast army that Inquisitors will recruit the muscle they often need to go about their duties. Because each regiment is so different, a Guardsman can vary wildly--- some are professional, elite Stormtroopers; others could be hardened Gangers from murky Industrial WOrlds, most likely killers before being inducted into the guard; others could still be axe-wielding, blood-drinking savages from far-flung Feral Worlds. Inquisitors will second Guardsmen mainly for their combat experience and expertise with weapons, although their choice may often be influences if the would-be Acolytes have a secondary set of skills---albeit with a battlefield application. For instance, the Guardsmen are frequently trained to be able to drive and maintain vehicles, may have triage and medicle expertise or even competent in the use of Communications Equipment Not all Guardsmen---or the role of Inquisitors define that label---actually come straight from the Imperial Guard. Some may have crossed paths with the Inquisitor as hired thugs for another agency. Some are wayward Mercenaries who have spent their lives as a hired Gun, only to be pressed into service of the Inquisition. Others still are Hive Gangers that may have had the gall to ambush an Inquisitor on his rare travels to an Underhive. No matter the Origin, a Guardman's role within the cell is always that of Combat and Fire-Control. Guardsman starting Gear "Life is War. And I'm gonna win!" --- "Trench Head" Jones. Guardsmen are fighters, killers and warriors of the 41st Millennium. Some may be members of a formal army, or even part of the Imperial Guard. Others may be nothing more than mercenaries and thugs. Some may even be convicted criminals, fitted with explosive collars and sentenced to serve in Penal Legions to pay for their terrible crimes. Needless to say, Guardsmen are neither particularly smart nor sociable. They more than make up for this with their ability to make things die in a loud and unpleasent way. Starting Skills: Speak Language(Low Gothic) (Int), Drive (Ground Vehicle) (Ag) or Swim (S). Starting Talents: Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (Primitive) or Pistol Training (Las) or Pistol Training(SP), Basic Weapons Training (Las) or Basic Weapons Training (SP) or Basic Weapons (Primitive) Starting Gear: Sword or Axe or Hammer, Flintlock Pistol and 12 shots or Laspistol and 1 Charge pack or Autopistol and 1 mag, Lasgun and 1 Charge pack or Autogun and 1 Mag, Bow and 10 arrows or musket and 12 shots or Shotgun and 12 Shells, Knife, Guard Flak Armour, Uniform or Stealth Gear or Street Clothes (Common Quality Clothing), 1 week Corpse Starch Rations, Mercenary Licence or Explosive Collar(Still attached) or Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer. Starting Rank: Conscript Guardsman Ranks Guardsmen Alternate starting career packages(replace Guardsmen Gear/Skills/Talents) Catachan Jungle FIghter Elysian Drop Trooper Savlar Chem Dogs Guardsman Background packages The Mara Landing Massacre Soldier of the Margin Crusade Tranch War Veteran Category:Dark Heresy Classes